Caminando por Nueva York
by Jacksons
Summary: Minutos. Solo faltan minutos, y por fin Annabeth tendrá su primera cita con Percy desde que ambos regresaran del Campamento Mestizo después de aquel verano en el que habían salvado el Olimpo. Solos los dos por Nueva York. Aunque... ¿realmente van a estar los dos 'solos?


Tic, tac

Tic, tac

Annabeth mira el reloj por centésima vez en todo el día. Su compañera de pupitre suelta una risita al ver su comportamiento, por centésima vez en el día. Pero eso a Annabeth le da igualmente. Lo único que le importa es el hecho de que quedan tres minutos.

El profesor sigue escribiendo apuntes en la pizarra. Apuntes que ella no entiende demasiado bien: dislexia.

-Ya te los dejaré luego para que los copies tranquila, Annabeth.-la compañera de Annabeth sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Y por fin suena: el timbre. Recoge a toda velocidad y sale corriendo del aula, sube a gran velocidad las escaleras hasta su cuarto en el internado y se cambia de ropa.

Por fin las tres primeras semanas del nuevo curso han acabado. Y Annabeth está orgullosa de haber sobrevivido.

Su cuarto está lleno de planos para la reconstrucción del Olimpo. Menos mal que su compañera también es una semidiosa, porque sino habría sido muy difícil explicar el desorden constante en el cuarto y el significado de los papeles que lo provocaban.

Cuando está lista para salir de allí, esa misma compañera la detiene en seco.

-Alto ahí, Annabeth, ¿vas a ir así vestida?

Annabeth no entiende a lo que se refiere Jo, lleva unos jeans, unas cómodas botas negras y una sudadera de una universidad mortal en la que nunca entrará, pero que tiene un símbolo muy mono.

-Si… pensaba ir así.

-Pues no, no puedes ir así.

Jo es hija de Apolo. Es fácil compartir cuarto con ella, tolera muy bien el desorden en el que últimamente vive Annabeth, aunque a veces resulta un poco estresante, pero no tiene importancia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Que no te puedes vestir así para una cita. Hay que arreglarse.

"Irónico que me lo digas tu…" piensa Annabeth.

-Además, -añade Jo- estamos hablando de Percy.

-¿Y eso que significa?-dice Annabeth con un ligero rubor.

_Percy..._

Quiere irse ya de ahí y reunirse con él.

-Significa que estas saliendo con un tío que está muy bueno. Y todo chico guapo tiene chicas detrás de él, no te confíes. La competencia, mortal, divina o semidivina, es competencia.

-¿Competencia? Percy y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Nadie ni nada puede superar eso.

Pero aún después de decir eso Annabeth se cambia de ropa, solo ha cambiado la sudadera por una camisa y una chaqueta de lana, pero Jo lo aprueba, y Annabeth lo único que quiere es salir corriendo hacia la estación de metro.

Y así lo hace.

Cuando llega a la estación acordada allí está el. Su pelo negro se mueve con la brisa, y cuando se gira y ve a Annabeth, sus ojos se iluminan. Los ojos grises de ella imitan el mismo brillo que los de Percy.

En cuanto están el uno al lado del otro juntan los labios en un breve beso:

-Hola- dice Percy.

-Hola, sesos de alga.

Ambos se adentran en el metro. La gente camina con prisas, otros van más relajados, y hay otros pocos que, como ellos dos, van cogidos de la mano.

Percy sonríe. Por fin está de nuevo con Annabeth. Está seguro de que ese va a ser su mejor año en Nueva York. El curso ha empezado bien, incluso para tratarse de él, y verse caminando de la mano con la chica más increíble de todo el mundo, le hace sentirse inmensamente feliz.

-Y, ¿a dónde vamos a ir, Sesos de Alga?-pregunta ella.

Percy se queda congelado durante un momento.

"_¿Tenía que pensar eso? ¡Mierda! Y se me tenía que olvidar justo en esta cita. Además, ¿y si elijo algo que no le gusta? Normalmente la que hace los planes es ella…" _piensa.

-¿Percy?-Annabeth lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Sí... claro. Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa.-aunque incluso él es consciente de que no ha sonado muy convencido.

Entran en el vagón de la línea y Percy revisa rápidamente las paradas que tienen por delante. Tiene que elegir una, y debe ser una que le guste a Annabeth.

-Em... Percy...-Annabeth tira de la manga de su chaqueta y le obliga a centrar su mirada en unas extrañas figuras sentadas al fondo del vagón que se acercan a paso ligero.

-Dioses, -murmura él- ¿es que no nos pueden dejar en paz ni siquiera en una cita?

Percy vuelve a revisar las paradas. La siguiente está bien. Se encargará de los monstruos y después llevará a Annabeth a ver una película a un cine que ahí por allí.

En cuanto las puertas se abren coge la mano de su novia y sale corriendo mientras tira de ella, aunque no es que lo necesite. Annabeth es muy rápida.

Salen corriendo del subsuelo. De vez en cuando giran sus cabezas para comprobar si los monstruos les siguen. Por desgracia, así es.

-No te habrás traído tu cuchillo, ¿verdad?-pregunta Percy.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Por supuesto que no!-exclama ella.

-Pues que suerte tenemos de que_ Contracorriente_ tenga por costumbre seguirme a todos lados.-la chica esboza una sonrisa.-¿Tienes algún plan? Son solos dos, me podría encargar de ellos sin problemas, pero acepto sugerencias.

-Por supuesto que tengo un plan, no es gran cosa, pero es un plan.

Ambos ponen en marcha el plan de Annabeth. Se adentran en un parque para niños totalmente desierto. Percy se esconde lo mejor que puede mientras Annabeth espera a que los dos monstruos aparezcan.

Cuando estos entran en escena y la divisan, se lanzan corriendo a por ella. Annabeth reacciona lo más rápido posible, sube corriendo por el tobogán y se tira con una gran fuerza que, de no ser porque ella ya sabe lo que va a suceder, la habría mandado volando directa a una pared por la que los niños escalan. Y eso es justamente lo que les ocurre a esos dos monstruos. El choque contra la pared les deja aturdidos durante unos cuantos segundos. Y esos segundos son los que necesita Percy, el cual les reduce a polvo en cuanto entra en acción.

Una vez que el parque vuelve a estar en calma, Annabeth se acerca a él.

-¿Y el beso de vitoria?-pregunta Percy.

-Por favor, sesos de alga, si lo he hecho todo yo.-dice resoplando, pero aún así junta sus labios con los del chico y enreda sus manos en su pelo. Cuando se besan, el mundo desaparece. Están solos él y ella, y es una sensación increíble. Cuando se separan, Annabeth se acuerda de por qué están allí-¿Seguimos con esa cita?

-Por supuesto.

El resto de la tarde es, como mínimo, agradable. Aunque Percy la calificaría de increíble. La película que elige acaba gustándoles bastante a ambos, aunque el chico debe admitir que tener su mano sobre el hombre de la Annabeth y la cabeza de ella reposando en su hombro durante toda la película, han influido muy positivamente en su opinión sobre esta.

Cuando se despiden, acuerdan pronto la siguiente cita.

-¿Esta vez sin monstruos?-pregunta.

-Se intenterá.

Y el último beso de la tarde es, con diferencia, el mejor.

* * *

Gracias por leer este fic.

Es el primero que hago, con lo cual no me sorprendería nada que encontrarais mil y un fallos (y en ellos incluyo los fallos ortográficos, os pido perdón si habéis encontrado alguno, pero nadie es perfecto). De nuevo, gracias por gastar unos minutos en esta pequeña historia.


End file.
